Story of Two Kings
by WielderoftheSilverSword
Summary: Saber has no choice but to wed King Gilgamesh. This is their story. Full story of one-shots in "GilxSaber Stories". Please Review! It begins long before either of the one-shots happen though eventually, I'll add them in!
1. The Challenge of a King

**Prologue.**

* * *

"What!?" King Arturia stood in outrage at the suggestion, no order given her.

"Your highness, that is the decision. You will either accept or abdicate." She glared at the man. Part of the high council he was.

"Whose decision!? Am I not king? How dare you order me?!" This was not her usual reaction, she was usually very calm. But this, this was just ridiculous! They wanted _her_, King 'Arthur' to wed within two months time. This was a sore subject.

"The council's decision sire. You are a woman, therefore unfit to rule alone. You may not be king any longer. You must find yourself a husband." Arturia glared at the man, the man who dared question her gender's capabilities, even after she has proven herself. Though, in a way he was right... She sighed miserably and sat back down.

"Two months you say?" He nodded. "S-so be it." He nodded again then left. She would have to..get married or abdicate, or be overthrown. Neither decision was favored. She decided to retire to her chambers. Her maidservant came to assist, though she needed it not.

"I am sorry highness... I heard." Saber nodded. Saber... her childhood friends used to call her that.

"It...it's alright." It wasn't. She needed to be strong. Marriage wasn't the end of the world. She would only have to find a suitable man...one that she could entrust her kingdom to...

* * *

Meanwhile, Uruk, Babylonia

"My king. News." Gilgamesh lazily lifted his head.

"Well?" His tone was hard and cold, crimson eyes glinting with impatience.

"Ahem, this was sent to you." The messenger bowed and presented him with the scroll. Gilgamesh rolled his eyes and waved his hand, gesturing his servant to retrieve it. Once in hand he read it. It hailed from Camelot. Interesting.

The messenger remained kneeling until his Lord had finished. Gilgamesh looked up with a smirk.

"Excellent. Here, you. Give them my tidings, tell them I will accept. I shall depart for Camelot in two days." He rose and walked down the steps of his throne. The messenger rose, though did not gaze directly at the king.

"M'lord." Once in his own chambers the king looked at his reflection and smirked. So, the little girl needed to wed. Well, he has heard of the girl king's fame and strength. He had to admit, he was a little impressed by her. A woman as king...this should be interesting...very interesting. His smirk twisted into a wicked grin. Something rubbed against his leg. He looked down at one of his tame lions.

"Yes, Enki. I will tame this one too." The lion purred, as if to encourage.

* * *

"My King!" Saber looked up as a messenger approached.

"Yes, Aran?" She called her servants by name.

"A reply from The King of Babylon." What?

"I do not recall...oh." The damnable council! They requested... "Very well, thank you." She wanted to tear up the scroll. She did crush it a bit in her anger. She paced her chambers once she had read the thing.

"King Gilgamesh...he is to arrive here in a matter of time. Rita! What do you know of him?" Her maidservant looked up.

"My lad-Lord, Do you not know of this King?" Saber sighed.

"I only know what little I have heard." Rita nodded.

"I see. They say he is the wealthiest king in the world. He holds his kingdom strong. One of the greatest kings..."

"I see.."

"They also tell of his arrogance and pride." Saber looked up.

"What does he think of women?"

"He thinks like any other male. Women are possessions. Beautiful and fragile, though he himself is not wedded."

"Thank you, you may go." Rita nodded and left. So this Gilgamesh...he would come here looking for a flower only to find a rose. A rose with very sharp thorns. She nodded. She would not submit to an arrogant bastard. Two months...it was for the good of the Kingdom.

"It's not enough time." Saber groaned into her hand.

* * *

Over the period of a month and a half, Saber went through numerous suitors. None of them fitting. They were all poor rulers. They only came for power and her. This left two weeks...

"What am I to do!? Rita I am done. No one! I can't do this. I shall abdicate..." She sat on her bed with her head in her hands, she had completely forgotten about The Babylonian king.

"Please, don't lose hope! I can not stand seeing you in such distress!" Rita kneeled before her king.

"Apologies, I am not usually so...never mind." She rose and brought Rita up with her. Just then a messenger came running.

"My King! You are needed at the throne room!" He bowed and left. Saber looked at Rita with a questioning glance.

"Alright. wait for me here." She exited.

Just before entering the throne room, The Elder of the council stopped her.

"The King of Babylon arrived. Do your best to please him. He would make an ideal husband and king for this country." He looked at her.

"You are not my father." She scowled and entered.

There sitting on _her_ throne was a golden-haired, red-eyed man. Next to him a lion. Saber glared and crossed her arms, waiting for him to take notice of her. She saw him turn his head to glance at her, then leisurely stroke his lion.

"So, this is the famed _king_ of knights." He smirked.

"Does my appearance disappoint you?" She answered back coldly. He looked her over.

"No, not at all. But this is the welcome I get? The king herself is not here to greet me. _Me_, Gilgamesh King of heroes, King of Kings. I am made to wait by these mongrels while you dally your way over." He stared at her, challenging her to speak.

"I am so very sorry, _king_, but this is not your kingdom. You have no right to speak of my people this way. Why are you here?" She glared at him and moved to stand before him. She stared right into his eyes and his brow furrowed in annoyance. "Not used to anyone defying you, especially not women, eh king?" She smirked.

"You are insolent, woman. To gaze directly at your king is death. Should you not know why I am here? I assume you do, and soon this as well will be my kingdom." He waved around them. "I received this, was this not your doing?" He threw the scroll at her, which she caught. She read it quickly.

"I did not send this. Nor did I order it sent." She threw it back. He caught it one-handed.

"I see. Well, I assume you are still in need? Otherwise why are you still king?" He smirked.

"I will not just accept your proposal because I have little time. You are presumptuous and arrogant. Why would I wish to wed you?" His eyes narrowed.

"You should watch your tongue woman. Very well, let's see you find a king in, let's say a week? If you fail, then you are to wed me, willing or not. Or you could leave your throne." He stood and walked to her, lion trailing behind.

She couldn't refuse the challenge. "Very well King. I accept. Meanwhile chambers shall be set for your short stay." She turned and left. He grinned wickedly at her back.

"Yes Enki, she will do fine. Just needs to be tamed a bit." This would entertain him immensely.

* * *

**So this...is a full story, done on request, from two of my one-shots in GilxSaber stories! It starts before "Unlike Your Father" and "Their Children"! How were they this time? Not OOC? Review!**


	2. The Challenge Lost and Won

**Yay, another chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

One week! What had she just agreed to!? Why had she not accepted the first proposal given her!? Wait, her pride did not allow her to leave her kingdom in incapable hands. She scowled angrily all the way to her chambers. That infurating man! She has only known him for a few minutes, and she could not stand him! _one week..._ This would not end well. Saber groaned with both hands on her face.

"Arturia?" Bedivere, her most loyal knight looked at her worriedly. She managed a faint smile.

"I am fine. Really, do not look so concerned." He didn't look convinced but nodded anyway.

"I came to say that the King of Babylon has been given quarters for his stay." She nodded.

"Did he give you trouble?" Bedivere smiled a bit and shook his head.

"Not really. He called me a mongrel and continued ranting about how much better his kingdom is." He grinned, "quite full of himself isn't he?" Arturia allowed herself a quiet chuckle.

"Yes, that he is." Bedivere nodded.

"Shall you dine with him?" Saber sighed. It was proper that she would. She nodded tensly. "Very good." He nodded then continued on. Now, back to the matter at hand. She had _one week_. This would not end well at all.

Meanwhile, Gilgamesh looked at his temporary quarters. They were so...drab. No excitement, no red or gold. He frowned. His own chambers in Uruk were definitely more grand and extravagent than this...room. He should demand better, was he not a king? This meager kingdom paled in comparison to his own.

"Well Enkidu, we shall have to make do, for now." He watched his loyal companion stretch himself on the bed provided. Enkidu was not easily tamed, yet once he had been became Gilgamesh's most faithful friend, perhaps only friend.

"U-h Y-your Highness." A meak voice sounded behind him. He turned to stare at the servant. A little boy. He scoffed inwardly, this was the service here.

"What do you want, mongrel? Do not waste my precious time." Enkidu growled from his place on the bed. Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes and glared coldly.

"I-I have been commanded to show you t-to supper.." His voice grew faint. He smirked. The child was afraid of him.

"Good, know your place mongrel. Now leave." The boy barely nodded and fled. _Show me indeed. _He thought. He glanced at the now sleeping lion. Oh well, he had dinner with the _king_. He grinned wickedly. He was already plotting on how to keep her from emerging this week victorious.

_He's late, the bastard..._ Saber sat glumly, sipping at her drink.

"The King Gilgamesh." Bedivere annouced as he entered with the pristinely groomed king following. Bedivere nodded to her. She tipped her head.

A servant pulled out his chair and he sat regally.

"So this is the kind of service I get. You send a child to fetch me, the mongrel fled!" He glowered at her. She hid a smirk.

"I apologize. Though his actions, I believe, are justified, if you intend on intimidating my subjects. He scoffed.

"I do no such thing. You should have come yourself, is that not proper?" He rested his chin upon his hand.

"I have things to do and no time to spare to walk a man too arrogant to accept a servant to dinner." She said coldly. Someone laughed and hid it with a cough. She grinned slightly at Bedivere. He grinned back. Gilgamesh glared fiercely.

"I see. Such atrocious manners. Such display is not tolerated in Uruk." He glared at her.

"Good thing this is Camelot." She raised her glass to her lips. He stared at her. She truly was immensely entertaining to argue with. Her ferocity intrigued him. A serving girl brought their dinner. They ate quietly, with the occasional snark or insult (Usually from him). Upon exiting he caught her attention.

"What now, king?" She glared up at his form, towering above hers. She was frustratingly short.

"My my, such livliness. I am merely asking about my sleeping chambers." He looked down at her. He said it with a slightly condescending tone. This irked her to no end.

"What of it." She nearly jumped when her lifted a hand to tuck a stray hair behind her ear, then rest it on her pushed it off. He grinned maliciously.

"They are not fitting for one of my status. I am a king, not a mongrel, I deserve better quarters." He spoke with a surperior tone. She looked at him incredulously. How arrogant could this man be?

"Too prideful to last a week without your own arrangements?" She asked coldly.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" He leaned down, face inches from hers, her glare not dettering him in the least. "You are amusing little lioness." Lioness..he liked that. She stepped back from him.

"If you wish it to be, then yes. Deal with your quarters for a week." She raised her chin. He stared at her for a moment.

"And if I do?" His eyes glinted. "What then?" She shrugged.

"I am tired. Goodnight king." She turned and walked away. He looked shocked and affronted. How _dare_ that women turn her back to _him_!? He quickly turned his expression into one of annoyance. She would pay.

* * *

Two days left...

"This is absolutley ridiculous!" Saber stood, getting fitted for a dress. A dress for a ball. A ball she put on in order to find a suitable man. Rita laughed as Saber shifted uncomfortably. She was at home in her regular armoured dress, not this frilly abomination! She had better find someone tonight, and then get married tommorow. Simple...? She tried to smile. It looked like a twisted grimace. Saber sighed and decided to with her ususal facial expression. She noddde at Rita and met Bedivere outside her door. He was escorting her to the ball room. He grinned and offered his arm. She rolled her eyes and took his arm.

They made their way down. Saber was announced and she gestured for the ball to commence.

She sat down at her throne regally, watching lords and ladies dance and converse. A certain blonde caught her eye. She stared discreetly as he leaned against a pillar and glared at... her?He saw she was staring. Damn. She got up and walked through the crowd, nodding at lords, ignoring blushing ladies. He was waiting for her! Damn bastard!

"Took you long enough. You should know I don't like to be kept waiting." Looked at surveyed him, somewhat discreetly. He looked immaculately groomed, as always. His tunic was crimson, with a long gold tassled scarf/sash type cloth wrapping around him. He also wore a matching cape. He must have noticed, because he smirked and leaned in.

"Like what you see _king_?" She stepped back, annoyed.

"Not at all. Your taste in clothing is barbaric." He glowered at her.

"You will wear similar soon, my dear. I would get used to it." She narrowed her eyes. This man had some nerve!

"I believe I wont." He smirked wider.

"Are you quite sure?" He looked as if he knew something she didn't. The glint in his eye unnerved her. She shook her head in frustration. She wound around people to interrogate Lords and Princes for the rest of the night, all the while feeling someones gaze upon her...

* * *

The next morning.

Saber groaned as she opened her eyes to the bright morning sun. She blinked her sleep away. She stretched her arms and got up from her gloriously warm bed. Shaking her head she walked to her bathing chamber. After dressing she exited the chamber only to find _him_ lying on _her_ bed! She glowered fiercely.

"_What_ are you doing in here? How did you get in?" Her voice was icey. It was too early in the morning to deal with this. He smirked and rolled to his side, facing her.

"I ordered them to move. They daren't deny me. If they did, well, it wouldn't end well. They don't have the right... By the way, you look magnificant." He grinned wickedly.

"_You _ have no right to be in here. You have no right to order _my _people around!" She ignored his comment about her appearance. He looked unimpressed.

"You forget dearest. Technically, they will be mine, soon." He looked at her, as if expecting her to realize- oh... She lost. She lost the damned challenge. He grinned maliciously and got up, walking to her. He towered over her.

"I can't wait until our wedding day. It shall take place in Babylon, Uruk, My Palace." He touched her face and she slapped it off, getting a devilish smirk in return. She had..to wed that vile, arrogant bastard. She felt as if she has been slapped in the face... come to think of it... some of the higher ranked lords and princes had not shown... Well, now she had to face the consequences of her pride...

* * *

**What did Gil do? Only meddle in the affairs and the challenge a bit... The next chapter should be the wedding! I have to look up Babylonian weddings though. I have a scene that I really want to do, but have to wait until later...dang. You should also give me tips and ideas! (Hint hint) I hope I did Gil alright in this one. Bedivere was one of her loyalest knights, and I made them to be friendly because why not. I should start on the next one-shot! Bye oh and Review! :D**


	3. The Journey Begins

**Hello again! This was uploaded later than I would have liked, sorry! I lied! The wedding should be in a chapter or two..or three. So anyway...enjoy!**

* * *

She had to leave Camelot. All because of a certain bet with a certain king...She was incredibly angry. Saber paced her room. And he had the nerve to choose the place of marriage! Rita looked on, somewhat amused, and some concerned. Arturia was making such a big deal out of this. Well...it was somewhat a big deal. She was giving up her kingship and Britain to this foreign king...

"I-I can't go through with this!" Saber finally stopped pacing. She looked at Rita with a panicked expression.

"Yes you can."

"No I can't!" Saber sat on the bed. She only ever acted like this around those she most trusted. Rita sighed.

"Arturia, you passed so many trials, so many hardships, and you say you can not wed? You fought and won numerous wars! If you back out then the king will win. You know that." Rita knew Saber never backed out on a challenge, or let the opponent win. She was right this time too. She looked up, face determined.

"You're right. I can't let this get to me." She stood up. "I'm going to go talk to the...I wont say it." Rita smiled and nodded. She knew how to get Arturia up again.

Saber walked down the hallways to the foreign king's room. Her cloak billowed behind her. She swept hair off her face and raised her hand to knock twice before entering, as was custom.

He was lounging on the bed with his lion. He looked up as she walked in.

"It is punishable by death to look directly at your king, as well as entering uninvited or allowed." He stared at her coolly.

She glared at him, chin up. "I don't particularly care. And you are not _my_ king." His eyebrows furrowed.

"No?"

"No. Not today, not ever. I am a king. I will not bow down to you." She stepped forward and took a breath. She was most likely going to regret this. Before she could, he spoke.

"Ah but, you will be my wife, therefore my queen and thus must submit to me. I will rule you, little lioness." He smirked with a predatory glint in his eye. She shook her head. He was not going to distract her.

"When shall we depart then?" Ha! She caught him off guard. He looked confused for a split second before maintaining his smirk.

"So you acknowledge my superiority?"

"No, that has nothing to do with this. I asked when we shall depart for Babylonia. After all, that is where you wish to wed, is it not?" She stood firm as he got up and sauntered up to her, once again towering over her. She refused to be intimidated though and glared up.

"I see. We shall depart in two days, my queen." He kissed her hand. She glared at him and snatched it back, causing a wolfish grin to mar his face.

"Very good. I shall see to it." She said through gritted teeth. His advances always put her on edge and annoyed her. She nodded curtly and whirled around to face the door.

"Yes, do that Darling!" He called out as she slammed the door. He laughed and looked at his lion. Enki was looking at him like he was an idiot. Well, he's a lion, technically, that's impossible. He loved riling her up. She was beautiful when angry. Flaming eyes, wild hair...the eyes especially. Her sharp tongue intrigued him as well. He enjoyed their verbal sparring. He flopped back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. This would be very entertaining.

* * *

Saber stood at the stables grooming her beloved steed. Hengroen was the horse she rode into battle. She trusted no one with her horses, Llamrei and Hengroen, thus grooming them herself. They must be prepared for the long journey. She was deep in thought and didn't notice someone approach.

"Arturia." It was Bedivere. She turned around.

"Yes?" She turned around to face him.

"I would like to accompany you. It would please me greatly to be your faithful knight, I beseech you M'lord." He knelt and looked up. Saber stared at the knight before her. She was no longer a king. He no longer was hers. She could not order him with her.

"No. I am sorry Bedivere. You need to stay here. If you are truly loyal then stay and protect your country. I am no longer your king..." She stared into the distance.

"No. You will always be my king. If this is what you wish, then it will be." He stood with a smile. Saber was moved by his great show of loyalty. He frowned and she turned to see...him. He strode up to her, paying no heed to Bedivere who scowled.

"So you are prepared I assume? We shall depart on my order." He said without feeling. His face was unreadable. Oh how Saber wished she could just run.

"I am." She said coldly. He nodded.

"Will you take servants?"

"No." She met his eyes. Yet his face was still masked.

"Good." He turned and gestured to someone, a slave of his. The slave followed behind, head bowed. Saber sighed once again.

"Are you sure you wan-"

"Of course I don't _want_ to do this! This is for the good of the kingdom. I have been told he is a great king..." Saber was trying to convince herself as well as Bedivere. He nodded gravely.

"Farewell to you my king." He bowed and watched as she mounted her chosen stallion. She nodded and nudged Hengroen into a trot. She noticed him immediately. He was wearing full armor. It was gold, completely gold with a crimson cloth around the waist. Gilgamesh stood in a chariot drawn by two sleek black stallions. His lion stood by him. She nodded to him. He didn't respond but pulled the reigns. So the journey began. Saber kicked her horse gently and forced him into a gallop to match the other king's chariot.

This was it. She was leaving her kingdom. She was leaving her home and everything she knew to wed a man she met barely a week ago. But this..this was what being a king meant. You do the best for your country. Her face was grim as she rode on. She noticed him glance at her occasionally. The land sped by. This would be a long journey. The king's entourage was not too far behind, but not close enough to invoke the king's foolish (in her opinion) wrath. She forced her stallion faster. She smirked as she passed the king. She noted his face. His eyes had an amused glint and his mouth twisted into a smirk. So the unspoken race began.

She noticed, from the corner of her eye, him whip the reigns. The chariot moved faster. Soon he was riding alongside her long enough to wink at her and speed forward. The nerve of that bastard! Saber hated to lose. She sped up once again, her mount noticed his rider's determination and ran even faster. Soon the two king's were riding beside each other once more.

"So, you are a competent rider then?" Gilgamesh yelled to her over the wind.

"I am an exemplary rider! You have seen nothing yet!" She yelled back with fierce determination in her voice. She would not be mocked by that arrogant fool. She began even faster, hair whipping around her face. Gilgamesh laughed at her conviction, he too went faster. Saber got to the top of the hill and her horse reared up in victory. The other king rode up after her. She smirked very smugly. He chuckled a bit.

"I win." She glared at him for laughing. Was he mocking her?

"So I see. I advise you, don't get accustomed to it. I let you this time. Wait until we are on my land. You will never win again. This day and never again." His eyes held a glint again. He looked almost scarily determined, but she was not deterred.

"So you say." She glanced back at his entourage.

"And now we wait for those dogs to reach us, foolish curs, to make a king wait!" He scowled at the approaching servants. Thus Saber remembered who this was. He was no friend, nor rival. She glared at him. Would it kill him to be polite? Yes it probably would. She sighed. This would be a long journey.

* * *

**So? How was it? Review! I am currently writing the next one-shot for GilxSaber stories, so it will be uploaded soon enough!**


	4. The Journey Continues

**Hello! Here is another chapter! The wedding chapter _should_ be next...but you shouldn't get your hopes up :P Sorry. Well, enjoy this one. (I have a feeling Gil's getting a little OOC, I'll try to fix that in the coming chapters.)**

* * *

Night time. It truly was beautiful. All the stars were alight and the moon shone fiercely. Saber sighed. The day had been long and hard, what with the constant barking of orders the other king gave. She rubbed her tired eyes. She was exhausted, yet she couldn't sleep. Her horse grazed alongside her. She leaned back on her arms, enjoying the cool freshness the grass offered. It was only the first night of a journey of about a month.

Saber closed her eyes, absorbing the temporary silence. She felt something touch her face gently, then felt a puff of warm air. Hengroen was nudging her and she couldn't help the smile that bloomed on her face.

Do you miss home too?" She whispered to the gentle steed. She rubbed his neck, using the reigns to pull herself up. Giving the endless night sky a final glance she trudged up the hill again. She looked up to see Gilgamesh with his arms crossed over his chest, an annoyed expression on his face. He was still fully armored.

"Where have you been?" He was quiet, yet she heard the firmness in his voice.

"Why does it matter?" She walked past him.

"I can't have my bride-to-be wandering off and getting herself killed now can I?" She heard his footsteps a few paces behind her.

"I will do what I want." She nearly growled. She wove her way through some of his servants and made her way to her tent, so graciously provided by _him_. Did she seriously need one!? No! She has slept on the ground before with nothing but armor and a cloak! She scowled and nodded at a girl holding the flap open . She stared at all the pillows and blankets. It would take a _long_ time to get used to this.

* * *

She woke to the sound of people. Many people. It seemed as though they were clearing the area. Why was she not wakened earlier? She exited the tent and covered her eyes, it was extremely bright. She stifled a yawn and wandered until she found her horse. To her surprise Gilgamesh was with his own two stallions. She payed him no heed and began to brush Hengroen.

"Why was I not wakened?" She finally broke the silence.

"I gave the order that you were not to be disturbed." He responded somewhat arrogantly.

"Why? I have spent whole nights without sleep before, surely I could wake at dawn." She glared over her mount. He raised one brow.

"You looked peaceful." He then turned and led his horses away. What-was he watching her sleep!? She was disturbed at the thought, though not surprised. She shook her head and saddled Hengroen. Another long day of riding ahead.

It was around noon that they spoke again.

"Do you watch me sleep?" She asked suddenly with a wary tone. He laughed, his crimson eyes sparked with amusement.

"Why in the world would I do that?" He glanced over at her.

"You said I looked peaceful."

"I entered your tent then decided to let you rest more." He shrugged. Why would he act so thoughtful. "You also would have gotten in the way." Never mind.

"I prefer waking at dawn." She said coldly. He sighed.

"So many demands. Fine, have it your way, though there is not much you miss." He whipped his reigns and the chariot went ahead. Was it that easy? Well, this wasn't that big of a deal...

* * *

The rest of the week and the next were fairly uneventful. They were nearing Babylon. The sun beat down on her, she was almost constantly sweating. There were almost no clouds in sight. Her hair came loose and she didn't bother to tie it, even if it meant getting her face whipped. She would have to stop Hengroen. Sand and hair were an unpleasant mix. Yet, Gilgamesh looked unfazed. Well, he was accustomed to this land and terrain. She stared at his face, it was hard. Stone hard and cold. Like the king he was. Suddenly their eyes met. She refused to look away first. His mouth twisted into a smirk.

Both looked away at the same time. A servant fell with a cry of agony and a spurt of blood. A javelin embedded in his chest. She glanced at Gilgamesh's face to see his reaction. A sneer marred his face and his eyes were cold, glinting with fury. She broke her gaze away and drew Excalibur. Raiders. A group of them, yelling and waving their weapons, undoubtedly thinking this was any other party rather than the king's. They weren't going to leave alive. Any of them. A flash of golden light drew her attention. Gilgamesh stood on the moving chariot with a hand slightly raised. Another few javelins flew, two more shouts.

She saw four bandits fall off their mounts. How- Gilgamesh waved his hand, a fierce snarl set in place. Swords flew from golden pools behind him. This is how he fought!? She pulled on the reigns to stop Hengroen. She would be of no assistance here, seeing as how the assumed leader was wrapped in chains, held before the king.

"You should know better than to steal my treasure, you rabid dogs! Pay the price mongrel!" He pulled out a strange sword, then thrust it into the man's chest. She heard a scream of agony as the man was impaled onto his swords.

"Now for the other filthy curs." He waved his hand again and crossed his arms as the other fleeing raiders were slain mercilessly. Blood began to soak the ground. The weapons embedded in the victims vanished. Saber felt sick. Yes, she has killed before, but she did so honorably, in a fair battle, not so cruelly without even batting an eye. He did so like it was nothing. She didn't want to know how he punished traitors. She stared at him, a somewhat disappointed furious glare. He glanced at her and gestured for them to move on. Saber looked behind to see that the dead slaves were not even spared a glance.

* * *

She sat alone again, viewing the beautiful night sky. This time she heard someone approaching. She didn't need to turn around to know.

"I take it you do not approve of my methods." He sat down somewhere behind her. She snorted. "I see. And how would you have approached this?" She felt his gaze boring into her head.

"Differently. Perhaps even more peacefully had it been possible." She responded coldly.

"You act as if you have never seen death, nor dealt it." She shook her head.

"Do you not give those you kill a second thought? What if they had homes, families, but no. Now they are dead, not even given a chance at life." She felt her fists begin to shake. His laugh startled her. It was deep and frosty, it was mirthless.

"A king must learn. Did they really deserve life? They would have slaughtered and taken all, then left the corpses to rot-"

"Like you did..." She muttered quietly.

"-If those rabid curs were not killed then others would befall the same fate. Is this not true?"

"Tell me this, do you ever feel anything when you slaughter mindlessly?" Her tone was cold but had a fiery edge. He was silent for a few moments.

"Perhaps...once I did. I learned that death comes to all. Why pity them...it would have happened anyway...What good would crying for them do? It won't bring them back..." His voice was soft and she turned her head to look at him.

Hid head was down and his eyes were...sad? A deep sorrow rooted in his eyes and a grim line in his mouth...was he remembering something..or someone?

"Goodnight." She stood abruptly and left, leaving the king alone with his thoughts...

She needed sleep, after all, they would be nearing the king's palace soon.

* * *

**Well? How was it? Please Review! I hope they weren't OOC! I tried! :) I should update again soon, the weekend is coming up! I wanted to add a little action, though I should work on it. Who was Gilgamesh remembering? Maybe I'll reveal it, maybe you already know. You would, if you know the story.(Also think of the lion!)**


	5. His Wife

**I'm back! This was originally supposed to be two chapters..but I cut it into one. I hope the wedding scene is okay, it is in this chapter! I am not an expert on Babylonian weddings so don't judge too harshly :P. I also hope they are more in character this time! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

This was it. They arrived at Babylon. Saber looked up at the palace before her. She glanced over to see Gilgamesh watching her. She glared at him.

"This is your new home, Lioness." He threw the reigns to a slave and stepped off his chariot. Immediately he was flocked by guardsmen and servants, bowing before him. He gestured to Saber and servants came to her too. She dismounted and followed the king, trying to ignore the trailing figures after her. Once inside the grand palace th servants were dissmissed, all but one. She saw the man on the floor before his king, head bowed to the ground. She could not hear what was being said, but Gilgamesh looked at the man with disdain.

"Yes, M'lord." Was all she heard as the man scurried away. She turned her eyes up to the gaze of the Golden King.

"Again, you gaze directly at your king. You will never learn, perhaps a whipping will help." He spoke, she sensed amusement in his voice.

"I will do as I please. I have said before I shall not bow to you, I will hold fast to my word." Saber retorted coldly. He smirked.

"I see. That will be remedied in time. You will submit to me little Lioness, one way or another." He lifted her chin with one hand. She batted it off. He chuckled.

"I will not. I have come to wed you, not be your concubine. A queen rules alongside the king." She glared at him. He laughed. It attracted the attention of passing servants, apparantly he did not laugh often.

"That may be so, but not here, _queen_." He waved a servant over. "Take my bride to her chambers." The servant nodded and bowed to her, leading her away. She glanced behind to find the king watching her, a grin playing around his face. She looked away with disdain laced into her features.

* * *

Upon entering her temporary chambers, she found a young girl in them. Saber looked at her. She was quite pretty, a teenager.

"M'lady!" The girl jumped, startled, then fell into a bow on the floor. Saber was at a loss of what to do. None of her servants acted so.

"Please! Uh- don't bow!" She felt a bit nervous, though without knowing why. She didn't deal well with people younger than her. "What are you doing here?" Sabe asked. The girl rose uncertainly.'

"I am assigned to you, by The Golden King. I am yours now." She bowed her head. She didn't need a personal servant! The arrogant sod! Saber bristled.

"I see." She knew that she could not simply dismiss her, the girl would merely get a new master, probably worse than Saber. "Your name?" She was gentler now.

"Anid M'lady." She looked Saber directly in her eye. Saber liked this side better. She didn't like it when her servants feared her.

"Don't call me that. Saber is fine."

"If the king hea-"

"He wont. Only when in here then." Saber looked at the girl. She nodded. The door opened. Saber spun around to face the crimson eyes of her soon to be husband. He glared at the girl until she bowed and scurried away, which did not take long at all.

"What now?" Saber asked impatiently. He chuckled.

"I am merely making sure you have found this place to your liking, and to remind you this is a temporary residence. Soon you and I will share a chamber...and more." He stepped closer with each word until he stood before her. He towered over her, a predatory glint in his eye and hidden desire in his smirk. Saber blinked with cold disgust.

"I am well aware of that...fact." She stepped away. She hated when he did that. His smirk merely grew. He made her slightly uncomfortable, not that she would ever admit that to anyone.

"Good. The ceremony will take place in a day. Be prepared, Lioness." He brushed a stray hair from her face, she nearly recoiled, but stood her ground, no matter how...aggravating this man was. She nodded curtly.

"Then goodbye." She glared at him maliciously. His eyes grew wide with amusement and his brow lifted. He tilted his head back a bit and laughed.

"You are mistaken if you think _you _can dismiss _me_!" He grabbed her chin roughly. "You need to learn a lesson little _king_." He said the word mockingly. "I give the commands, _you_ follow them." He stared her in the eye, his grip firm, nearly painful, lips twisted slightly in a smirk ,though not an amused one. She nodded, faintly, nearly unnoticeable.

"Good. You're a quick learner." He released her and she pulled back. She felt disgusted with herself for giving in that easily. It would not happen again, she promised herself.

* * *

She stared at herself in the mirror after he left. One day left, no hours...then...she would no longer belong to herself. No. She couldn't think like that .She narrowed her eyes at her reflection. She would never belong to anyone but herself. She felt like destroying something, anything. Then she remembered Bedivere, her most loyal knight. He probably would laugh at her. This was nothing! It was a wedding! She could get through this...she had to. A single tear slipped out... she wiped it off immediately. This was for her people.

* * *

Saber was ready to die. Once wouldn't be enough. Anid fixed her dress. This wasn't like her, her hands never shook, palms never sweated...so why now!? _I cant show weakness! It'll be the death of me here..._ Saber tried to calm herself down...to no avail.

"You look beautiful M'la- Saber." Anid tried to reassure the obviously anxious woman.

"That doesn't help." Her voice did not waver, in actuality, you couldn't tell she was nervous unless you were feet from her, Anid was.

"I know. At least you aren't a slave, taken from your home though." Anid shrugged and Saber felt guilty."Don't worry, I've accepted my fate. It was much easier."

"What!? How could you do that!?" Saber raised her voice, it wasn't common though.

"You must learn to do so if you are a woman." Anid began tying her hair. Saber would not allow herself to be like this. She would never accept her fate, she would always fight it. She clenched her fists and took in deep breaths. She examined herself in the mirror.

She wore a tunic-like dress, light-blue in color with a slit in the side. There was a sash of a darker blue wrapped around the middle. She also wore plain sandals. She resisted the urge to cringe. Never would she have worn this before, but...in the circumstances...she was sort of forced to.

"We must go now." Anid looked at her Mistress. Saber nodded and followed the girl out.

They walked down long hallways to a door, a very grand door.

"I must leave you now. The guards will see you in."

"Very well, thank you." Saber whispered the last part of her sentance as she walked to the door with her head high.

She looked around briefly as she entered. The doors shut behind her. She saw that there were a number of men standing straight in two lines, and at the end stood Gilgamesh. He was armored again. He looked solemn but as she met his eye his lip lifted a little and his eyes brightened. He stood next to a man she assumed to be a priest of sorts. As she walked to them her hand was taken by the priest and given to..._him_; her other hand as well. His hands were cool and smooth; which she found somewhat surprising as hers were calloused. She met his eye, his face was stone once again; as was hers.

"You may say thy words, king." The priest adressed Gilgamesh. She had no idea what to do really, she assumed she stayed silent.

"I am the son of Kings, silver and gold shall fill thy lap, thou shalt be my wife, I your husband. Like the fruit of a garden, thou shalt bear me offspring." He finished. She was silent, not that she even knew what to say or do. She looked down as he released her hands. Something was placed on her head and she looked up to meet his crimson gaze once again. He smiled wickedly, visible only to her as he said the next words.

"In the witness of others, I declare, she is my wife."

* * *

**There! They are wed! I have multiple scenes in my mind I must get out! Oh yeah, the 'dress' Saber is wearing can be found by scrolling through images when 'GilgameshxSaber' is searched. Some of you may have seen it. If you have ideas on how to make the wedding scene better than Please! Tell me them, I'll edit them in! The men were officials by the way. I believe that's all I wanted to say for now...bye until next chap! (Oh! Review as well!)**


	6. The First Day

**Here we go! Another chapter! Warning: _very very _ implicit consummation of marriage. I don't write M, so don't worry. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Saber stared on as he said those words. She felt a bit faint. This was it, there was no turning back now. She swallowed and blinked, not really seeing anything around her as she was led out the door, hand still in his.

_'In the witness of others, I declare, she is my wife...'_ The way he said it...it unnerved her. It was like she was a possession. She was thrown out of her stupor when They stopped before a very large doorway, the frames were of gold and the door itself was adorned in jewels. This must be his-no their chambers...

"Well, wife, come." He held out a hand in the direction of the open door. He smirked when she glared at him and swept past him.

They were most certainly a very grand set of rooms. Most of the coloring was red and gold though..she shuddered, how could he stand to live in it? There was a large bed in one of the rooms, she saw through an arch.

Saber nearly jumped when hands were laid upon her shoulders, nearly. She stiffened and froze when they went lower, down her arms and rested on her waist. Saber had never been touched like this before, and she could honestly say she did not enjoy it.

"Would you like to try the bed?" She felt his breath on her neck as he whispered to her. Her body suddenly woke and she sprang out of his reach, eyes flaming.

"Know this_ husband_, I am not your slave, nor concubine, I will not submit to you. You can keep your forked tongue behind your teeth." Sabers' words were harsh, though not loud, he could feel the malice beneath the iciness. His grin grew predatory.

"Such bold words lioness, such a fiery temper, my my this will be entertaining." He stalked towards her much like a lion his prey. She steeled herself and settled for a piercing glare. If looks could kill, he would be dead twenty times over. He grabbed her chin and roughly pulled it, their gazes met. Crimson met Sapphire, it was a battle neither would lose.

"This marriage is not yet consummated, do you not know the customs?" His eyes held desire and his smirk was set. Saber nearly swore out loud, though she did mentally scream out a few heinous words. She did know. They would have to...lay with each other.

"I..am aware." She did not look away, no matter how badly she wanted to.

"Then...let's begin." Saber steeled herself for what was to come. In truth, she was terrified. She could survive this...she could...

* * *

She lay awake, on her side, facing away from the sleeping man beside her. It had been terribly awkward, and she was tense. He was...surprisingly gentle with her, though she was not fooled by the act. He shifted and sighed, she tensed. She lay still, then made up her mind. She slowly left the plush bed, her silken robe flowing behind her.

The balcony door was open, thankfully. She took a deep breath of the cold night air. The stars were alight, and the moon was crescent. A light breeze blew through her loose hair. She closed her eyes, cleared her mind. She would do her best to forget what had occurred. Saber stood in the silence of the night for a few minutes longer. She quietly walked back to the bed.

His hair was lit up by the moon's rays and looked a pale white, his face was illuminated. He looked...so gentle, peaceful...angelic even. She shook her head of such nonsense and climbed in, doing her best to avoid contact. Slowly she drifted of into sleep.

* * *

Saber felt something soft and warm...almost furry. Her hand rested on it. She mumbled something incoherent and slowly opened her eyes. Her vision came into focus and in front of her was... a lion... Wait! A lion!? Saber's eyes widened and she jumped back and collided with something, or someone.

"Good morning to you too." He groaned. Gilgamesh lifted his head and looked over Saber's head. "I see you met Enkidu." The lion yawned.

"Why is it in the bed." Saber tried to calm her wild heart. Waking up to lions was not something she experienced often...or at all. She heard a low chuckle, still sleep-heavy and remembered who she was leaning against.

"He often comes here. I suggest you get used to it." He stretched his arms and Saber pulled away. She cautiously eyed the lion, wondering if it would eat her if she pushed it off.

Gilgamesh saw her veiled distress and sighed, shaking his head with a light smile. He whistled, Enkidu groaned and hopped off. He saw Saber relax immediately.

"Not accustomed to lions then?" He leaned back on one arm. She turned her head to glare at him.

"Who do you think I am? I don't have time to tame random beasts." She pushed off the bed without a second glance. Random? Enkidu wasn't random! He was specifically selected fo- never mind. Gilgamesh decided to get up as well. He ran a hand through his hair, it had gotten flattened a bit. It now hung down instead of spiking up like normal.

"Move." A cold voice broke his thoughts. He looked down to see an irked Saber. He didn't even realize he was in her way.

"Only if you kiss me." He smirked.

"Alright, I was only trying to be polite." She pushed him roughly out of the way. He stumbled and glared at her retreating back. Some woman he chose. He shook his head.

* * *

Saber wandered through the halls, she was quite bored. Rounding another corner, she saw a dead end. _Strange.._

She continued down to the supposed dead end. She put a hand upon the wall, it gave. She gasped as the wall swung inwards. It was a room full of books. Perhaps it was his personal library. She ran her fingers along the spines. She loved to read, in her spare time. She pulled out a large, heavy book. She looked around to see a desk and chair, ornately decorated. There were books and scrolls laid out upon the desk. Saber picked a book from the shelf, it was sword-fighting techniques. She grinned and sat in the chair.

* * *

Gilgamesh was irritated. Those stupid curs would not leave him alone! The mongrels insisted he fixed a problem for them, something about raids or other. He glared at every passing servant as they bowed and scuttled off. He wondered where his _beloved_ wife may be. He smirked at the memory of her colliding into him this morning, she would just have to get used to the lion in the bed.

He passed hallways, heading to his-_their_ chambers. He realized he slept a bit better that night than those before...why was this? He shook his head and opened the door. Perhaps riling the lioness up would do him good. Speaking of which...where was she? He narrowed his eyes as her scanned the room. He saw movement.

"Who dares enter the chamber!" He bellowed. A girl slunk out on her knees.

"I apologize your highness I-!"

"Shut up! You do not have permission to speak, bitch." His crimson gaze was furious at the common slave, then he recognized her. "Where is my queen?" He asked coldly.

"She went out. I d-don't know where..." She stuttered a bit.

"Get out." He waved behind him. She got up and nearly flew from the room. So, the lioness got curious. He sighed. Now he had to go find her, and all for the sake of entertaining himself!

* * *

Saber was immersed in her book and did not realize someone had entered the room.

"So, I see you found my private study." A cool voice interrupted her. She was startled, though had enough practice to hide it.

"Yours?" She knew the answer yet his arrogance led her to it.

"Yes, mine. As is everything." She heard footsteps nearing.

"You sound like a spoiled child." She put down her book and glared at the man now beside her. He furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance.

"That's new."

"It's true, you should listen to yourself, but I forget, you talk merely to hear your own voice." Saber smirked at the wounded expression on his face.

"Your words pierce my heart, lioness." He put his hand on the arms of the chair and leaned in. "Perhaps we should cut out your tongue. That should keep you quiet."

"You could try. I don't give in easily." She responded coldly. He chuckled.

"I know that."

"Why are you here?" She looked at him questioningly.

"I was looking for you." He leaned on a wall with his arms crossed. "I was bored and stressed, now I am feeling better. Perhaps it's just your wonderful company." He grinned at her disgusted expression.

"I have told you before, I am not a means of entertainment. Leave me alone, you repulse me." She glared at him. He shook his head, amused.

"You don't dismiss me, oh _queen_. Have we not gone over this? I do what I wish, you follow my orders."

"Yes we have, I don't follow orders. Not anyone's, especially not yours." She stood abruptly and roughly brushed past him as she exited the room. She would have to deal with _this_ every day...for ever...

* * *

**So? How was it? I need ideas for scenes! I have one in mind but I need more! Please Review! :D**


	7. 3 Days Apart

**Apologies for the late upload. I got distracted. Also, this one's a bit shorter than the others...but enjoy anyway! :D**

* * *

Saber wandered through the halls, looking around. She was bored once again. She didn't dare go to the library...he might be there. Speaking of _he_...Saber hadn't seen him for three days. She had no clue of where he was. She didn't care, but it annoyed her that he would just leave her to fend for herself...

Here it was. Saber had been looking for this place. The armory. Excalibur was somewhere in there. Yes, Excalibur was taken away and placed here...woman weren't allowed weapons and such.

"Imbeciles.." Saber muttered to herself as she picked up her beloved blade. She felt too exposed without her armored dress. This scrap of cloth would do nothing against arrows or swords. Saber scowled. She missed her dress... She swung Excalibur to get the feel of it again.

Stepping out into the sun, Saber got into an offensive stance. It probably looked ridiculous in the clothing she was currently wearing...but it didn't matter...there was no one around... Shaking away the feeling of being watched, Saber began to train once again.

* * *

Gilgamesh was in a foul mood. The imbecilic mongrels, those foolish curs had kept him away from his wife for three days. He only managed to slip into bed at night and disappear with the dawn. He sighed and swept past groveling servants. His crimson eyes shone with furious annoyance. He was in a mood to order a flogging...maybe he would. His crimson cloak whirled around him as he walked briskly down the arched hallways. A flash of gold caught his attention.

There. His fiery queen with her sword in hand. Gilgamesh leaned against a pillar with a smirk in place, shaking his head lightly. He could only imagine the outrage the officials would present if they found her. That would be a sight to behold. Hi smirk grew into a wicked grin. His attention flew back to the woman before him. The sword flashed in the sunlight as she swung it expertly. He pushed off and pulled a sword from the gate. Smirking he made his way to the queen, a predatory grin on his face as he prowled towards her.

Just as she spun around, he lifted the blade in his hand. The sound of ringing metal cut through the still air. An expression of shock graced her features for a second before morphing into a determined glare. He chuckled as she jumped back into a defensive stance. He coolly lifted his sword and smirked at her. 'Let the games begin' he thought as she ran for him, Excalibur in hand.

* * *

Saber was surprised to say the least when she felt impact. Even more so when her eyes met the crimson gaze of Gilgamesh. His face was amused. She scowled at him, jumping back. _This_ is how he greets her after three days of absence, not a word eh? She flew at him with Excalibur ready to strike. The metal screeched as the swords clashed once again. This time Saber swung Excalibur to the side and up, both hits blocked easily. She jumped back again. He wasn't attacking.

"So this is my welcome, after three days?" He grinned as she scowled.

"Not my fault you vanished." Was her annoyed reply before leaping at him again. This time he stepped back and and thrust, nearly hitting her abdomen. She twisted to the side before the blade hit it's mark. Gilgamesh was impressed. Not many men, not to mention _women,_ were able to deflect his blows. She had to be a skilled swords-woman indeed.

Saber grimaced as she saw the reluctant admiration on the king's face. She herself had to admit he was a good swordsman. She snapped back to reality as his blade came whistling towards her again. She blocked again and again. This would last a while.

The battle ended when Saber was twisted back against his chest with his blade at her throat, Excalibur lying somewhere...

"Impressive, I admit." He released her, for that she was...grateful.

"You...are not so bad." She picked up Excalibur, hating herself for making that remark. He didn't need her to inflate his ego.

"Not bad? You are mistaken dear queen." He grabbed her hand as she was leaving and spun her to his his chest. She was pressed against him, hands locked in front of her. She struggled against his firm grip, he only tightened it. She glared fiercely up at him. His lips twisted in a smirk. "I am the best." He pressed his lips to hers roughly.

Saber tried to escape, she struggled again, pressing her hands on his chest, attempting to push his unwelcome affections away. Her eyes widened as she felt something probing at her closed lips. That was it. She roughly shoved him off and wiped her lips. She glared at him, repulsed.

"Do that again and I will cut out your tongue and feed it to the lions." Her glared doubled when he threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"My queen, you have duties as a wife. Do they not include indulging me, your husband?" He grinned wickedly. Saber didn't say anything. She knew she would not win this argument. She merely turned and walked away with a heated glance over her shoulder.

* * *

Saber was awake when he came in, around eleven at night. She saw him once that day, the spar, and that was it. He vanished again. Well, he was back now. She couldn't fall asleep and was lying in the bed, eyes closed.

Soft footsteps alerted her attention to him approaching. She nearly jumped when she felt a gentle touch to her face. She kept still and continued her 'sleep'. The hand tenderly brushed a stray hair from her face. She heard a sigh, and he walked to his side.

Saber opened her eyes. What? She was confused at his actions. She sneaked a glance behind her and saw him lying with his head on one hand, the other resting on his stomach. His gaze was towards the ceiling. She shook off a strange feeling that gathered. Closing her eyes, Saber finally fell asleep. Strangely, she slept quite peacefully that night...

* * *

**Ooh! Saber has feeling! Ha ha...wonder what that was..hmm? You'll see! ((Soon) not). How was that? I need more ideas people! Please? Review! Give me ideas for scenes. I have one in mind, I might add it in next chapter, or the next. But please review, and thank you to all my reviewers so far! It makes me happy! :D**


	8. Merriment and Memory

**Hi! Here is another chapter! This is just some more Gilber for you :D It's a little more light-hearted. Enjoy!**

* * *

She woke up to a strange sensation...like sandpaper rubbing against her face? Saber groaned and opened her eyes.

"Damn you!" She saw the lion again. He was licking her! She pushed away the giant face, getting a grumble in return. She pushed the body next to hers roughly. "Your stupid lion is trying to eat me!" She heard a light chuckle.

"No, he isn't." A mop of blonde hair lifted up, crimson eyes showing through. He swiped his hair back. Gilgamesh lifted a hand and beckoned to the beast. The lion hopped over Saber and curled next to it's beloved master. Saber snorted, then sighed. She could have gotten more sleep.

"Stop letting him in here. I'll kick you out too, actually." Saber voiced her thoughts. She glanced over her shoulder to see a glaring face, or two.

"You can not keep me from my own chambers woman! I could have your tongue cut out." He glared at her. Apparently, he wasn't quite the morning person.

"Complain and threaten all you like, just let me sleep! And keep the darn lion out!" She flopped over and closed her eyes.

"No." His voice was like a spoiled child's. Saber groaned. "Enki stays."

"Teach him to _leave me alone_!" Saber was tired, and grouchy. She did not particularly enjoy waking up to a lion every morning.

"I think he likes you." His voice was cheerful.

"Well _I_ don't like _him_. Or you, for that matter." She heard a huff and felt movement. He was getting up. Good. Now she could sleep more. She began to smirk...until she was lifted up. Her eyes snapped open. She felt strong arms surround her.

"I think you should get up." A voice whispered in her ear.

"Put me _down_!" Saber was angry.

"No." She couldn't tell where he was walking, but she squirmed and struggled anyway. Suddenly she felt a burst of air. She knew exactly where they were. She struggled harder.

"I swear upon the gods I will Murder you!" Saber yelled as he threw her into the air. She saw his smirking face before being submerged in ice cold water. Saber coughed as she arose. She glared as she stood up, water dripping from her hair and thin gown. His head was thrown back and he was laughing loudly. Despite also wanting to laugh a bit, Saber merely doubled her fiery glare.

"You may try, but as it may be, I myself am two-thirds god, that may not be wise." He finished laughing and settled for grinning, an amused glint in his eyes. Saber growled and wiped water from her face as she began wading towards him.

"You are a dead man..." She mumbled wrathfully.

"What was that?" He grinned wickedly. Saber looked up as she neared him. He was standing, thankfully, at the edge of the indoor pond. Saber bit back a smirk as she lifted a hand, as if she wanted help. He sighed and stretched his out as well. As soon as she grasped his hand, she smirked devilishly. He saw this and his grin disappeared.

"I swear woman if yo-!" He couldn't finish the sentence as Saber pulled him in as well. She allowed herself to laugh as he got up, sputtering and coughing.

"What was that?" She smirked as he glared at her. "I always exact my revenge. Know that for future reference." She turned around to get out.

"I see. As it should be, I too get vengeance." His arm snaked out and grabbed her by the waist. Down they both fell. Somehow Saber ended up beneath him. She looked into his crimson eyes, glowing with merriment. She felt a bit lighter.

"Get off of me." She frowned.

"Since when was the mighty _King Arturia _ so childish?" He grinned as she scowled.

"I am _not_ childish. You are. I was merely getting my revenge for something _you_ foolishly did."

"I am sure. You enjoyed it did you not?" He leaned in. Saber sighed and shook her head.

"Get off of me before we both die of cold." Saber was beginning to shiver. Gilgamesh noticed and got up. As Saber was getting up, she was lifted again.

"Allow me, my queen." He looked down at her. Saber sighed again, really not in the mood to be fooling around, anymore... He carried her to the bed. "You should change into dry attire." He stood near her, looking at her...with concern?

"Like hell I will before you." She scowled. He chuckled a bit.

"I _am_ your husband."

"I will not." Her decision was final. He sighed and picked something up. He handed it to her. It was a crimson robe.

"If you do not wish to be seen, then wear it." He glanced at her and went to takeoff his sopping clothing as well. Saber slipped on the robe, holding it against her soaking gown.

* * *

Soon she was dry, well not her hair... She sat down on a couch-like...thing. She did not have these in Camelot so she did not know. She wore a black robe above her blue dress. She was in fact cold.

"Here you are." A voice cam from a doorway behind her.

"Yes." She glanced over to see the golden haired nuisance approaching. "Do you not have duties to attend to ?" She narrowed her eyes. He merely waved it off.

"You do." She glared. She disliked it when royalty shirked their duties.

"So I do. What of it?" He gazed at her.

"You are a king, you should not rest until your work is complete! Your duty is to your people!" Saber was quite annoyed. "And there you were, fooling about in a pond."

"I am a king. I choose to do what I wish. Again, you are telling me how to rule. Woman, know your place! I will do what I want!" He glared at her. The levity from before was gone. Tension filled the air.

"I know my place, but it is not beneath you." She shook her head, disgusted. She stood and headed toward the sleeping chambers, shutting the doors loudly. Gilgamesh threw his head back and groaned. The woman would be the death of him. He thought they were getting somewhere...but no. He scowled. He _did try_ to get along... he didn't know how to, exactly. A fleeting memory flashed through his mind... Laughter...

_A boy with long green hair...he was laughing... he hooked my head in his elbow...telling me I won again..._

Gilgamesh smiled softly...a single tear rolled down his cheek...

* * *

**I will be showing Gil as more of a human now. He cried see!? I hope you liked it! I will be updating my 'GilxSaber' story soon! I am writing it now! :D Review and give me ideas/requests/suggestions! :D**


	9. A Gift for His Queen

**Hi! Sorry, this update took a bit longer. It's Spring Break though now! I can write more often! Anyway, this chapter wont have much fighting. It's more fluffly/sweet not all Gilber...you'll see! :D**

* * *

Again. She was left alone once again. She really had no idea where that imbecilic king went. Saber sighed and continued walking down a hallway. She seemed to be doing that a lot these days...

A sort of growl-purr snapped her out of her reverie. She saw the golden-brown mane of a lion...where they really just allowed to wander? Someone could be eaten...Saber peeked around the corner and saw that it was...Enkid or Anki or whatever ridiculous name the king had given the instincts told her to run, walk away, but for some reason she was drawn to the large feline. A flick of the tail and it was gone, with Saber following at a distance.

She couldn't really not, she was bored with nothing else to do, so why not follow a lion? Through winding halls and twisted ways they came..to an enclosure of sorts. The lion walked straight into it, and naturally, Saber trailed after.

"What?" Saber spoke out loud when she came into a roofless room with a fountain and fresh green grass. Sun spilled out onto three little cubs. And of course a female lion, and Gilgamesh's favored. She walked further in, nervously. They were...appealing of course. Nothing else.

The little ones tumbled about each other, making small growling sounds and mews. Saber felt her cheeks grow warm for some odd reason. She walked quietly to a wall and sat criss-cross on the ground, enjoying the luxurious feeling of cool grass. She unstrapped her sandals and cautiously crossed over to the fountain, avoiding meeting the wary parents of the swee- little cubs.

She sat by the ledge and eyed the little things. She did like animals, especially small ones...not that anyone knew, of course. Saber resisted coughing awkwardly of her own thoughts. Suddenly she felt a tugging at her skirt. She looked down to see a golden-brown lion cub with her dress locked in it's jaws, attempting poorly to drag it away. Saber chuckled a little.

It gave one last tug before tumbling away from the force. Saber watched as it regained it's bearings..then sneezed. That was the final straw. She kept a wary eye out for the parents, who calmly sat by, soaking the sunlight, as she leaned to pick up the little cub. It hung down and gazed at her. Saber smiled and hugged him to her chest.

"Merlin.." She whispered to him. Her smile grew wider. She heard a purr and felt a weight on her lap. She nearly jumped when she saw the large male lion, Gilgamesh's constant companion, lay his heavy head in her lap. His eyes closed in peace. Saber was stiff, then relaxed.

Her little Merlin was tugging at her blonde locks with it's mouth, then batting it playfully. Saber laughed out loud now, prying her hair from it's strong jaw. He gave a whine then tried to bat her face. She was so immersed in playing with Merlin she didn't notice a figure leaning by the door. Didn't notice that is, until he gave a whistle and the large lion lifted his head.

Saber also turned her head. It was as if a thundercloud hung above her head. She hugged the little Merlin closer.

"How fitting. My lioness playing with her cub. This really is too precious." His voice was amused, which annoyed her. "And it seems Enki really does like you. Seems mutual now actually."

Saber sighed, she refused to have her good mood ruined by the arrogant cad.

"I suppose we have an agreement now." She smiled again as she looked at the cub in her hands. It gave a mew, maybe he was trying to roar? She heard a chuckle. She glanced up to see her husband shaking his head leisurely petting Enki's head.

"You no longer have the right to complain about him in the bed now." He looked up with a smirk. Saber shrugged.

"I believe that will no longer be a problem." She set down the adorable thing and walked to retrieve her sandals. She stood next to the waiting king. "I assume you came to collect me again?"

"Actually no, I had no idea you were in here, much less knew about this place."He gestured with his head. "Looks like you have a tail."

"A what?" Saber was confused. He pointed behind her. It was sweet little Merlin following her out. All the built up ice around her heart nearly melted. She knelt to give the cub one last pat on the head. She stood up to face _him_ again. He was smirking.

"Ladies first." He lifted a hand for her. She ignored it and walked off. She didn't notice him stay behind for a second to stare at the little Merlin with a thoughtful expression, then a smile...

* * *

Saber was once again awakened by three things. One, her face was being licked, _again_. Two, there was a weight around her waist, three something was chewing on her hair. She didn't know what to get rid of first, the tongue ripping her skin off, or the arm around her waist invading her personal space.

Naturally, it was the arm first. Then she pushed Enkidu's face away gently.

"Good morning to you too, lioness." A sleep heavy voice breathed into her neck. She bristled. Then she remembered the third feeling and lifted a hand to curl around the soft fur of... a small cat-like creature...Merlin! She quickly brought the cub to her chest and hugged it. She felt a smile grow immediately. She felt eyes on her and lifted her head to see the...gently smiling face of Gilgamesh. Saber felt her cheeks grow a little warm at the close scrutiny.

She gently released Merlin as he began to speak. "You like him then?"

"I do- why?" She looked into his eyes. He smirked and shrugged.

"He's yours." Then Gilgamesh rolled over and went back to sleep, or at least pretended to, Saber thought. She turned her face back to the curious blue eyes of the cub before her. Enkidu hopped onto the bed, Gil's side. Saber couldn't help but smile. _This_ was one gift she couldn't refuse.

"Thank you..." She whispered very quietly, hoping he wouldn't actually hear.

He did though, and a tender smile graced his face. He finally did something right...Gilgamesh thought before drifting off to sleep again.

* * *

**Aww, he got her a lion cub! See what I meant by not Gilber? :P I like Merlin too! This was a suggested idea which I (obviously) used! Thank You again for it (You know who you are)! But, Review people! And thanks to all those who do/did! It is much appreciated and I read them all! Anyone else have ideas or scenes they want to see? Tell me about them! I know there wasn't that much Gilber in this one...sorry bout that. There will be more in the next one! Bye!**


	10. An Excursion

**I AM SOOOO SORRY! I wasn't supposed to take that long to update! I hope you forgive me with this chatper :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Gilgamesh watched as Saber sighed once again, after about twenty times. She was looking out of the balcony into the city. She must have been doing it unconsciously but it was still quite irritating. He shut his book closed and stood up.

Saber automatically snapped her head to the noise and looked warily as he stood up.

"I am willing to make a proposition with you." He stated, gazing directly at her.

"What now." She responded in an irritated tone of voice. Gilgamesh chuckled a bit at her attitude.

"I see that you are constantly feeling quite bored or something akin to it." He paused to see her eyes on him, attentive. Shaking his head he continued. "I would allow you to venture the city, if you submit wholly to me for a day." He smirked at her astonished, then appalled face.

"You fiend! How-how dare you even hope for an answer! You sicken me! My answer is no, never." She finished with a fiery glare. Gilgamesh laughed, amused. He liked that she had the courage to speak her will.

Saber slammed the door on her way out. She cringed at the sound. True...perhaps that was necessary...oh well. She shook her head and went to find Anid and Merlin, as the serving girl was washing the little cub. She stopped suddenly as a thought popped into her head. Slowly, a grin grew on her face.

* * *

The next day, Gilgamesh stood outside their chamber doors, wondering if she would accept. After all, the 'proposition' yesterday...well, she could always say no. He opened the door and stepped through. Scanning the room, he realized that Saber was not there. He also realized that...she must have gone out into the city on her own. He grinned, that was the woman he chose. She was clever and cunning. What a little serpent.

"You!" He glared at the servant girl that was Saber's gift. She cowered.

"Y-yes Lord?"

"Where is the queen?"

"I-I don't know, lord, she requested commoner's clothing and left." So, he was right. She left the palace.

"Go bring me some as well. Quick you useless bitch!" He spat out. The girl hurried away, leaving Gilgamesh to his thoughts.

* * *

Saber was in awe of the city. It was so different from Camelot. She wandered though the streets, looking at all of the people and stalls. Everyone lived a busy life, trying to make it through the day...and she...well she just tried to find something to occupy her time...Saber had to cringe at that.

She stopped and looked into an alley. She could have sworn there was a shadowed figure standing there. Perhaps it was the suns bright rays giving illusions. She adjusted her scarf, making sure her hair and face were thoroughly covered, only her eyes could be seen.

She stopped in front of a stall with a man selling apples. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a man leaning against a wall, a man because of his broad shoulders and masculine stance, his face was covered as well. Strange...

"You there!" An unfamiliar voice called out. She chose to ignore it. "Hey, woman!" She heard footsteps and suddenly she was pushed into a wall roughly and turned around. "You don't ignore _me_!" He was a guard. Pitiful. She rolled her eyes and glared at the incompetent man.

"You stubborn foolish _bitch_!" That was when someone's fist connected with the guard's face. Saber's own eyes widened as she saw the questionable shadow from before. His face was still covered, he held himself regally, strange, for a commoner. He seemed to be arrogant and stood with his head up.

"I would advise you not to do that again." His voice was steely and cold...and.. familiar? The guard, now up, scoffed at the man.

"_You_ dare to command _me_? A _royal guard_!? Know your place, fool!" He swung his hand and lashed the other man, knocking him over. That was it. No defender of hers would take treatment like this on her account.

"I order you to stop." Her voice was hard. The guard froze.

"What was that? A woman now? Ordering me about are we? Who do you think you are?" He leaned into her face. Now was the time. Saber took a deep breath.

"I am Arturia Pendragon, Queen of Uruk and King of Britain."

* * *

Gilgamesh snapped when the mongrel dared lay a hand on his precious treasure. His veins burned with anger, he couldn't hold back. Then the bastard decided to backhand _him_! His _KING_! He would order a public execution for the man. He only managed to strike because Gilgamesh was distracted by Saber's eyes. They were wide, shocked, as if no one had defended her before...was that possible? Did she really just take and handle everything herself?

"I am Arturia Pendragon, Queen of Uruk and King of Britain." Now he really froze. Was the woman mad!? Revealing herself here! He looked up as a shadow fell upon him. Her hand was extended to him.

"I will not tolerate you abusing my subjects." She pulled Gilgamesh up and turned to face the utterly bewildered man. He held back a chuckle at the faces around them, forgetting his burning wrath for a minute. She certainly had a presence. Well, that was Saber for you.

"I-I am s-s-so sorry my q-queen!" The imbecile knelt with his head touching the ground. The people around them drew in to see what was happening. "Why are here though-with all this filth?" His voice wavered. He saw Saber's eyes harden. He himself knew Saber's passion for her people.

"I am here with my subjects. I have done everything for my people and will continue to do so. They are just as significant as you or I in this kingdom. Without the people where would our support be? They must go day by day struggling through the abuse men like you, who should not have power, deal out. I would think twice before calling these men and women 'filth' again. Let this be a lesson. to you."

She spat out the word filth and her glare hardened at the now awe-struck man. The people were silent and stared at the queen in her royal presence, she truly showed herself as a strong ruler. Gilgamesh himself understood a little better why she managed to rule Britain alone. He smiled sadly and crept back into the shadows...

Saber did not even notice the crowd until they began cheering. Women ran to her, along with children. She looked around in wonder. The guard had sheepishly backed off with a red face. She looked for her defender and could not spy him. Shaking her head, she was ready to meet her subjects in person.

* * *

She slunk back into the chambers. She was greeted with little Merlin tugging at her commoner's dress. She picked him up and decided to swiftly bathe and dress accordingly. She found the king himself in the chamber, lounging on a 'kline'. He was leisurely stroking Enkidu's head and eating grapes.

"Where have you been dear Arturia?" He sounded thoughtful.

"I don't understand what you mean." She tried to keep herself from flushing. At her voice he turned to gaze at her thoughtfully, roving his eyes upon her form, then locking onto her own eyes.

"I have heard..rumors. You were outside the palace grounds, alone. They have also spoken about a 'noble' deed." He stood up and walked to her, long strides, scarlet robes flowing behind. "I shall have to lock you up if you wander without my permission."

She nearly snorted. "You are not capable of it." A blossoming bruise caught her attention on his face. "Where did you get that?" His face was confused for a second, then blank.

"Nowhere. Rest, king." He went to stand outside on the balcony.

As Saber was falling asleep, she felt a hand stroke her face tenderly, resting there for a second or two. It hit her. He had called her _king_...and that voice from before, the man who defended her...she felt her eyes droop.

It was him.

* * *

**Well? How was that ending XD! Oh BTW a 'kline' is a sort of couch they had back then...look up kline couch if you want to see it. It's pretty cool...i want one. I have ideas! I have ideas! That makes me happy! :D I shall perhaps do _that_ for the next chapter! (_that _ is not an inappropriate thing. It is an idea I have) So, Review! I will be needing more ideas as well, mine will fuel a chapter or two...so please! Until next time...kill me if I'm late again DX**


End file.
